


【GaloLio】寶石／His Jewel

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [14]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－里歐就那樣蜷著手臂和腿，在沙發上睡成小小的一團。加洛的消防員外套覆蓋在他單薄的身軀上，拉高到了眼睛和臉的位置。黃昏那已變得柔和的暖色光被恰到好處地擋在外面，卻把少年蓬蓬的青金色頭髮照得格外耀眼，寶石一樣。加洛就坐在沙發對面專注地望著那寶石，哪裡也不想去了。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 5





	【GaloLio】寶石／His Jewel

加洛.提莫斯偶爾還是會夢見那場大火。

灼熱駭人的火舌吞沒了他曾經的家，幼年的他哭喊著朝門口一路狂奔，橘與淡黃交雜的火焰是他曾以為的地獄場景，火焰，火焰——火焰焚毀了他的家人，攪碎了他的童年他的回憶他的世界。

那是過去常讓他在午夜驚醒的噩夢，呼叫著快逃、快逃，卻又無處可逃。每每驚醒時都是一身汗涔涔，總要花很長一段時間注視自己寬厚的手掌粗硬的指節，才確認自己如今已長大成人。世人稱之為「創傷後壓力症候群」的現象佔據了他算不上長的人生裡的許多個夜晚，他卻是在進入消防員學校接觸到學業知識後，才逐漸有所意識。

但加洛.提莫斯總歸比普通人稍微不普通一些。

恐懼和無力感會是一些人終生邁不過去的檻，而對他來說，卻成了努力變強去克服的目標。鍛煉身體，成為消防隊員，以直接對抗火焰的方式去幫助他人，也給予自己一份追求和解脫。

在那後來加洛經歷了更多的不普通。

他與操縱火焰的那位少年並肩作戰，他總想撲滅的火焰反過來保護了他，他從不主動點燃的火焰拯救了少年，他和少年的意志共鳴著燃燒著，彷彿一心同體，合力將世界從災難裡挽救了出來。

——有人說這樣的舉措堪稱英雄，宛若聖人。

而加洛.提莫斯卻覺得這樣的說法只對了一半。願意為同伴奉獻終生、甘願化為灰燼的里歐.弗提亞算得上是聖人，但他自己卻算不上什麼英雄。

他只記得和少年在戰後廢墟上眺望遠處的陽光時，迎面吹拂的風像是淨化了他擾亂的心。

他以為不再恐懼火焰、對抗火焰就是他勇敢的極限，卻從沒想過被火焰保護、以及擁抱火焰，最終成了他的救贖。

他確實偶爾還是會夢見那場大火。

被焚毀的家化成了焦黑的碳狀物，他環視四周，灰燼上燃起了一點一點的淡青色火焰，是他能夠放心靠近的溫度。

他在夢裡朝那些火焰走得更近、更近，在火光逐漸消失後，他撿起了被火焰淬煉過的那片青金色光芒，絲毫不灼人——是小小的、能捧在掌心的寶石。

—

滴滴滴滴——

加洛.提莫斯抬手按掉鬧鐘，另一隻手下意識地朝身旁的位置伸出去，卻摸了個空。

「……里歐？」

他從床上坐起，用力伸了個懶腰，房間裡除去他製造的聲響之外是安靜。他於是跳起身，打開房門在屋裡轉了一圈，哪裡也沒有少年的踪影。

里歐外出用的背包和鞋子不在，看來是比他先一步出了門，撥打電話後也暫時無人接聽。

真是太奇怪了。

兩人今天明明是同一時段的排班。自從里歐加入烈焰救火隊後，這種排班他們偶爾會分先後起床，但從來都是一同吃早餐，再一起出門。

加洛心裡隱隱地感覺不太對勁。

難道有什麼緊急任務，需要里歐一個人先出發到救火隊總部？或者是他的那些原燃燒者同伴出了什麼狀況，需要他緊急出門？既沒有留下短訊，電話也沒接，莫非出了什麼意外？

他當然不認為向來聰敏冷靜的里歐會無力處理任何突發狀況，但萬一呢——萬一是遇上了什麼會讓對方陷入險境無法呼救的狀況呢？

加洛越想越覺得焦躁，決定總之先到總部去。他轉頭衝進浴室快速地洗漱穿戴，根本顧不上晨起的飢腸轆轆，直接抄起鑰匙跑出門口。

「里歐！」加洛從機車庫出來，大步闖進烈焰救火隊總部的休息室四下張望，接著鑽進茶水間又走出來，「也不在這裡……會是在機甲庫嗎？」

他煩惱地抓了抓本就被來時的強風吹得凌亂的雞冠頭，一抬眼對上休息室裡的隊友們一臉「啊……果然這傢伙還不知道」的表情時，青年認真地皺起眉頭：「你們那是什麼表情。」

……

—

「嘟——嘟——」

加洛一邊聽著電話裡的轉駁音，一邊不耐煩地望著天花板。

「……怎麼了，加洛？」

電話那頭終於傳來里歐沉穩的聲音的那一刻，青年心中一顆懸著的石頭才算徹底落下。

這時候距離他和里歐完全失去聯繫已經過去了四小時，距離他從雷米那裡得知里歐接到指令被召喚到第一大隊參加會議則是三個小時。

這期間里歐的手機都無法接通，加洛於是按曾在第一大隊就職的雷米的指點，選了午休的時間打到第一大隊總部，經人轉接後總算如願。

他心中諸多複雜情緒又不知該如何表達，只能長嘆一口氣，接著發出意義不明的怪聲：「里歐哦啊啊——」

電話那邊的少年明顯愣了一下，笑了出聲：「……這可真是特別的問候方式。」

加洛努了努下巴：「因為有人突然一聲不響地失聯了。」

「我在冰箱門上留了紙條哦。」

「唉？！」

「看來你早上沒進廚房吧……」少年起先有些驚訝，立即就明白過來了，語氣裡夾著柔軟的笑意。

「那種情況下誰有心思吃早餐啊，失踪的里歐先生——」加洛拉長了聲音，仰頭盯著青白色的天花板。

「抱歉加洛，讓你擔心了。」

「沒什麼可抱歉的啦。」反正已經確認少年的行踪，加洛整個人明顯放鬆下來。

里歐的嗓音收小了些，認真地解釋：「通知令是直接發到我手機上的，我也嚇了一跳。留了紙條匆匆趕來之後，就被通知要關閉所有通訊設備，不准拍攝和錄音，所以沒再聯繫你。」

「所以——那邊是因為什麼事找你……是可以談論的情報嗎？」

加洛心裡多少感到好奇，但身為公職人員，又明白里歐作為「瘋狂燃燒者」組織的前首領，大概會像當初進行司法審判時一樣，在今後的人生繼續碰上不許談論或不願談論的事情。

「你記得伊格尼斯隊長曾說過，冰凍警備隊被解散後，新議會決定處理那些針對燃燒者發明的武器嗎？」

「哦哦，我們隊裡有一部分已經被回收了。啊，該不會是——」加洛恍然大悟。

「嗯，第一大隊的技術團隊之後會負責進行銷毀，想邀請我進行見證。今天就是來商量這件事的，上午已經看過儲存武器的倉庫了。」里歐描述這些事時的語氣再冷靜不過，反倒讓加洛心裡一陣隱隱的心痛。

他太明白要直面那些曾將里歐的火焰與身體凍結、曾給對方和他的同伴們帶來巨大傷害的武器，需要多大的勇氣和決心了。就如同加洛耗費了諸多的歲月和意志去對抗曾傷害自己和奪走家人的火焰一樣，對傷痛源的每一次回想，每一次談論，都可能化成削過心臟的刀刃。

「……那，順利嗎？」青年下意識地握緊了手機，嗓音沉了下來。

「嗯……但終究不是什麼光彩的工程，不會對外開放。我只幫坎羅和梅斯他們爭取到一同見證的名額，其他燃燒者大概沒有機會親眼看到了……具體的時間地點也還沒確定。」

「能做到這種程度已經很厲害了，里歐。」

「總覺得，」少年似乎有些害羞地笑了，「像是翻過了重要的一頁。」

聽著少年溫潤的聲音，加洛總算是徹底放心下來：「……當然！」

—

烈焰救火隊這一天的任務並不算繁忙，上午接到C-14區有建築工人被困在重建區域塌陷了的工地頂樓的事件，靠著雷米的機甲和艾娜的救援機出動，再加上露琪亞遠程支援便順利完成。

下午則接到了火警，B-19區一家合租公寓失火，有居民被困求救，屬於機甲派不上用場的普通火情。加洛跟瓦里斯開著自動水罐車出動，兩個大男人到達現場後確定了火源是公寓廚房，用扛著的電鋸和斧頭砸開了個巨大的排煙口防爆，再將作為逃生出口的正門拓寬，便救出了受困居民。之後給胸悶和不適的人們掛上氧氣瓶，後續工作就由救護隊跟進了。

這些對消防員來說都是恆常不過的工作，加洛早就能純熟應對。大概也因為如此，他多出來的心思就飄到了唯一不在場的里歐身上。

平常應對這種規模的火勢，雷米都會安排他和里歐一起出動。瓦里斯當然是可靠的同伴，但那跟里歐在自己身旁時的感覺是不一樣的。

少年冷靜的嗓音能讓他偶爾過於魯莽的腦筋變得冷靜，對方活躍在火場的纖細身姿既讓他感到自豪也感到憐愛。

他是想念里歐了。

出勤回來後，加洛將腦袋靠在儲物櫃的櫃門上，猶豫了好一陣。

救火隊的工作比起其他工種靈活，他和里歐不時也會有錯開排班、或者里歐在燃燒者同伴的住所外宿的情況。但兩人作為職場同僚、又住在同一個屋簷下，總是有著大量共事和共處的時間。

像今天這樣，一大早因為找不到里歐而焦慮，之後也不清楚對方狀況的情形確實是少有的。

在加入高機動救命消防局(FDPP)後，加洛就被直接分配到伊格尼斯隊長帶領的第三大隊，對第一大隊的狀況並不熟悉。他也不清楚那些關於原冰凍警備隊武器的討論中，會不會突然出現什麼讓少年感到難過或憤怒的話語。

他曾對里歐許下承諾會為對方驅散世間的火花，而現在的他並不清楚在自己看不到的地方，是不是又有什麼火花落在少年身上，灼傷他不再能抵禦火焰的身體和心。

加洛用力握了握拳頭，終於決定撥通電話，這次直接打到里歐的手機上。

——意外地接通了。

「……加洛？」

只是呼喊名字的聲音，就如雨後的露珠一樣穩穩地落在青年心中的池塘，叮咚，叮咚，讓他感到安心。

幸好已經解禁通訊設備了，加洛心想，他不自覺地揚起嘴角：「啊——不知怎麼地就提不起幹勁了。這時候，就想聽聽里歐的聲音。」

「哈哈，什麼嘛。」少年在電話那頭笑了起來。

「我可是很認真的。」

「那麼，加洛，工作加油。」里歐的嗓音混著無線電波的雜音，柔柔地落在他的耳旁，「——這樣有稍微振作起來嗎？」

「哦——」加洛臉上的沉悶一掃而光，他從制服口袋裡掏出一根蛋白能量棒，撕開包裝慢慢咀嚼起來，「你有好好吃飯嗎？」

「嗯，第一大隊的伙食很好哦。」

「那就好。」背景傳來一陣嘈雜的人聲，加洛猜里歐大概是身在餐廳或茶水間之類的地方，那雜音隨後又弱了下去，應該是少年下意識地躲開了人群。

他本想開口問里歐這次突然的「任務」什麼時候結束，少年卻先開了口：「我傍晚就能回去了。」隔著話筒傳來他輕盈的呼吸聲。

加洛感覺胸口一陣麻麻癢癢，掌心卻是熱了起來，回應時嗓門因為過於興奮而帶上一絲顫抖：「到時候我去接你！」

—

跟第三大隊隔了三個街區的第一大隊總部，駕駛機車來的話算不上遠，加上同是服務公眾並且有大型交通工具出入的建築物，很容易就能找到。

將機車停在大樓外的泊車位之後，加洛便按里歐發來的地理位置往前走，沒多久視野裡就出現了那一抹扎眼的身影。

傍晚的陽光下，身形纖細的少年獨自站在龐大的鋼鐵閘門外，三三兩兩的人影從他身前掠過。他的肩膀虛靠著閘門，手臂上提著第三大隊的橘色制服外套，微風一下一下地吹拂著他青檸檬金色的劉海和鬢角。像是陷入了沉思，里歐漂亮的臉上沒什麼表情，透著股清冷得讓人難以接近的氣息。

加洛突然有些愣住了。

里歐的神態和身處職場時的認真嚴謹不同，跟平常與自己一起時的溫柔平靜也不同，而是彷彿時空倒錯一樣，回到了他們最初相遇時的里歐.弗提亞，冷靜、有所保留、與其他人保持疏離的孤單少年。

「里歐——！」

加洛站在原地大聲地喊對方的名字。

他的聲音顯然將少年從思緒中猛地拉了出來，對方驚訝地抬起下巴。

兩人的視線在空氣中碰觸的那瞬間，加洛能看見里歐的眉眼全舒展了開來，抿著的嘴唇慢慢揚起。那熒紫色的雙眼和白皙臉龐在黃昏中像是煥發著光彩。

加洛的胸腔一陣難掩的悸動，他回給少年一張大大的笑臉，並大步朝他的方向跑了過去，一隻手握住少年朝他伸來的略為冰冷的手，然後將里歐整個人離地抱起來：「久等啦！」青年圈著少年的身軀在原地轉了一圈，引來了路人或驚訝的側目或會心的笑。

—

因為還要完成後續的工作報告，加洛和里歐商量了下決定驅車回烈焰救火隊總部。

兩人一前一後走進休息室時，缩在電子熒幕工作台前的露琪亞頭也不回地朝他們揮了揮手：「辛苦了喲——」

加洛正要繼續往前走，背後的里歐卻突然直直地靠在他身上，杵在原地一動不動了。加洛心想這個狀態真像上緊的發條突然消耗完畢的玩具士兵似的，有種莫名的可愛。

「累了嗎？」

「……嗯。」少年迷迷糊糊地回答。

「那就好好睡一覺。」加洛小心地轉身，穩穩地接住了里歐快歪倒的身體。

少年半闔著眼睛「呼嗯」了一聲，確實是困得不行的模樣了。加洛只能暗暗慶幸里歐沒在他開機車回來的路上睡著，否則……天知道會是什麼狀況。

青年小心翼翼地將少年架起，平放到總部休息室的沙發上。

露琪亞本來已經挑了好幾款糖果想當成給他們的慰問品，看了眼像是解除了所有警戒線一樣睡得沉穩的少年，吃吃地笑著回到她的工作台了。

—

里歐就那樣蜷著手臂和腿，在沙發上睡成小小的一團。

加洛的消防員外套覆蓋在他單薄的身軀上，拉高到了眼睛和臉的位置。黃昏那已變得柔和的暖色光被恰到好處地擋在外面，卻把少年蓬蓬的青金色頭髮照得格外耀眼，寶石一樣。

加洛就坐在沙發對面專注地望著那寶石，哪裡也不想去了。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 片中插曲＜Gallant Ones＞裡有句歌詞是 “The only jewels that we have left”，覺得在帕納索斯企劃這場炎上發生之後，每個人都有發現自己珍惜的寶石。自私英雄加洛也找到了屬於他的寶石。
> 
> 2\. 結尾的靈感，來自製作組的小山老師那本插畫本。縮著身體睡成一顆小毛豆一樣的里歐……（在我心上開了一槍）
> 
> 3\. ＜Stay With Me＞系列作。  
> 主要關聯前作：  
> >> [【GaloLio】歸途／Long Way Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864)（普羅米亞事件結束的一年裡，Galo與Lio維持著法定的監護與被監護關係，同居並且日益親密的故事）
> 
> >> [【GaloLio】《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)（本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
